1. Technical Field
This claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-030746 filed on Feb. 15, 2012. The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-030746 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus having a wiper that absorbs liquid attached on a nozzle forming surface of an ejection head.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2001-260368 discloses an ink jet printer as an example of such a liquid ejection apparatus. The ink jet printer has a wiper configured to be wound by a winding roller by driving a motor.
When the motor drives, the ambient temperature in the printer increases. Accordingly, the wiper is made of a flame retardant material having a high flame resistance. The wiper also needs to be selected considering other properties than flame resistance. For example, in considering efficiency of cleaning, the wiper preferably has high liquid absorbing property. Accordingly, when trying to provide the wiper with flame resistance and other properties than flame resistance, choices for a material of the wiper are limited.